


Rosetta

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Slasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow learns a new language. Fortunately she's a quick study. (Post-Oz, pre-Tara.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosetta

Fingers on breasts, okay. Fingers on breasts, could be a nice thing, fingers on breasts, they're... soft, and skinlike. Just skin, like... holding hands. Not a new thing. People hold hands with friends, that's all, and hands are skin and breasts are skin and Buffy's breasts are very -- nice. Not new, not -- not like she hasn't seen them, under halter tops and peeking out of bikinis in a bad, tempting, breast-like way, saying, please, Willow, touch me! and looking like they'd like to be licked by someone. Which wouldn't have to be a girl someone, but could be, because Buffy's. Okay. Buffy doesn't _look_ like a lesbian, which is, not that Willow's seen a lot of lesbians, pretty much just herself, vamped out and skanky and licking inappropriately, but she has the idea that lesbians should be, well, _dyke-like_ , and Buffy's, well, _Buffy_ , hair up in a poof and lipgloss smile that  
tastes  
like  
cherries.

She knows what Buffy's lips taste like. Okay, this part is a little weird. And she knows what Buffy's mouth tastes like on the inside. Not _deep_ on the inside, just. The outside of the inside, just, the tip of her tongue, tip of the iceberg, tiptoeing into this territory which is new and kind of frightening, okay, very frightening and oh God she made Buffy make that sound.

_That_ sound, that little gasping "oh!" sound that she's never heard before, except she hears it every night when she, well, when she touches in a certain place and thinks about -- thinks about people. Who haven't been Buffy before except now they'll be Buffy every night, and then Buffy will make Willow make that sound when she thinks of Buffy's smile. "Oh!" Yes, _that_ sound. And then a soft moan and Buffy's hands on top of her hands (see, just holding hands, just like they're friends), and moving them so her fingers circle Buffy's nipples, which are hard and which -- are new. Very new. And nice, and Buffy's _moving_ , groaning against her and leaning into her hips and oh, that feels nice, nice but new and -- nice. Buffy has a nice ass, very -- round, and fleshy, and it's just more skin (and skin wearing clothes, unlike breasts, which are naked and probably embarrassed), skin against her skin -- well, her skirt really, red, and she hopes that stain will wash out because she's rubbing the wetness inside her skirt against Buffy's ass now and it feels so good (good like breasts in her hands, good like kissing, better than kissing, good like she doesn't know how good this is) _good_ that she's not going to stop even if the skirt does stain and it cost thirty dollars.

"Undressing now?" Buffy says, or breathes. That's a good plan, undressing, she could be unzipping and unsnapping and pulling down pink panties that are lacy and pretty and under them is _oh_. That's. Her fingers slide over skin without thinking and Buffy moans and _shakes_ and her hands are still on Willow's hands and slipping just right and just in the right way into Buffy's -- into Buffy. _Inside_. She could be crying, or maybe it's just heavy breathing? Either way, maybe there should be sitting, or lying down, because standing and touching at the same time is starting to take more brain cells than are left in Willow's brain.

Oh, better. This is better, Buffy lying down, Willow kneeling over her, this is nice and there are breasts again; they would like to be touched again and Willow thinks they might enjoy being kissed. Yes. They do, this is calmer, better, kissing Buffy's breasts. Her mouth is open and Buffy's breasts and shiny and slippery with spit which is better than -- being slippery with other things. That are... slimy. And awkward. And there are lacy panties around Buffy's ankles, and Buffy's mouth is open wide and Buffy's keening (crying?), moaning, "Please Will please Will please Will."

Okay. She could try this now, she can put her hand there, see, nothing happens, just her hand and hair and wetness and skin, and what was that -- fingers inside. There could be that, they could -- yes. It's easy, just fingers in a little, not too deep, don't want to hurt her don't want to -- _oh!_ It's nice, to have her fingers here but Buffy's bucking and her knuckles, her fingers, those things are dangerous, and...

New thing, because she's got a clitoris and Buffy's got to have one -- yes -- it's different, smaller, but it's there and it -- oh, Buffy leaps and not -- Buffy's not smiling, winces, okay, softer now, what's softer -- oh.

Lips are softer than fingers. Maybe. 

Maybe. 

Yes, okay, just skin, and mouth, that's just like kissing, and wetness is just like the wetness inside Buffy's mouth, but tastes better, sweeter, tarter, tastes like _Buffy_ somehow, tastes like giggles and like moaning, tastes like little breathy pauses between ass-kicking and junk-food-eating, and there are hands in her hair and she likes that, like being petted, like she's pleasing. It's nice to be pleasing, to be pleasant for your -- girlfriend. Buffy is her girlfriend. Buffy's hands curl into her scalp and push her head into Buffy's... Buffy's pussy, and her tongue finds Buffy's clit and licks around it, all around it and Buffy's clit's in Willow's mouth and Willow's sucking and Buffy tastes like magic would if magic had a flavor and Buffy screams like something manic when she comes, and comes, and comes, and Willow's face is sticky and she kisses Buffy, kisses her and kisses her, her tummy and her breasts and then her lips. And then again, and smiles, and  I did that.

"Hey." Deep breath. She's home now. Things are normal now, okay. Buffy's hands around her face, Buffy's smile. "That was amazing."

"Yeah?"

"That was the best, Willow. That was --"

"I love you."

"Yeah. That was I love you."


End file.
